


摸鱼合集

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/F, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 各种各样的想法都丢在里面啦
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 如果感到快乐就来跳跳舞

但丁转上了事务所大门上的门锁，轻叩一下确认上锁后吹了声口哨，踩着棕色皮鞋的脚跺了两声，手插在口袋里向后倒退着走了几步来到被他终于修好的点唱机旁。他捻了捻手指，然后磨蹭了下自己刚剃过了胡须的下巴，眯眼对着那张印着詹姆斯布朗的唱片嘴角露出一丝弧度，然后他略微弯腰将唱片放进去后直起腰，随后手指按上了发光的长方形按键。  
“——I feel good!”  
略带沙哑的嗓音从音响内传出，简单的歌词伴随着会令人随之摇摆的曲调开始回荡在这个充满或好或坏的事务所内，同时也引起了事务所里另一位先生的注意。他的视线从手上的书中抬起，落到背对着沙发站着的但丁身上，眯起了冰蓝色的眼睛。今天但丁没有穿着宝贝的红色皮风衣，上身简单的暗红色衬衫配上一条暗蓝色的牛仔裤，棕色皮带与他脚上那双浅口棕色皮鞋相辅相成。他看着他抬起手臂将左手手腕上的一根发绳勾到了右手指尖，灵活修长的手指将略长的头发梳理在脑后形成了一个小马尾。用发绳扎好后，但丁放下手臂的同时略微向他所在的方向转了转头，逆着光他只能看到一丝被他读作邀请的笑容爬上但丁的嘴角，随后他跟着音乐的带着鼻音低声哼着，他从背后能看到但丁随着节奏略微曲起双手，上臂结实的肌肉将衬衣撑出几道象征饱满的褶皱，他的腰部扭动带起胯和臀部在原地摇摆了几下后，略微弯曲膝盖，修长的腿岔开又并拢。  
“——So good！”  
但丁直起身张开双臂，后颈上的小马尾因为动作略微颤抖了一下。  
“——So good！”  
他张开双臂以右脚脚后跟为中心，扭动腰转身面向了沙发。随后他张开嘴，跟着歌词唱出那一句，并向沙发的方向略微弯腰，右手放到左胸前，左手向前伸出。  
“——I got you.”

维吉尔挑了挑眉，目光滑过但丁因为没将扣子完全扣上而露出的锁骨以及健硕胸肌之间那道沟壑顶端，而后重新滑到还有两行没有看完的书上。活泼的小号和鼓点带起的间奏结束时他合上了书，将他放在了沙发旁一摞书的最顶端，双脚踩到木质地板上发出一声嘎吱声。维吉尔站起身看了眼依旧还保持着绅士邀请姿势的但丁，拍了拍双手。  
“嘿，老哥，你就没有什么其他表示吗？”  
“我不会把手放到你的手心上，幻影剑可能会。”  
维吉尔环胸皱眉看着自己的胞弟，眼神里倒是没有丝毫不悦。  
“啧......”但丁站起身装腔作势的捂着还跟随着音乐摇摆的腰，语气中洋溢着轻快，“或许是你到现在跳舞都左脚和右脚打架。”  
维吉尔双手十指交叉，活动了一下手腕。在但丁逐渐睁大的眼睛前将自己的重心从左脚摇晃到右脚，再次摆荡一次之后再次回到了中央，对上自己胞弟惊讶的眼神中带上略显幼稚的显摆后在歌词出现时右脚脚尖点地向后滑步后退，左脚相同步伐的跟上。  
“I feel nice——”  
维吉尔依旧穿着他那双长靴，上头带着的时光痕迹随着舞步显现褶皱，明明是在木质地板上他缺如同滑动在冰面上一般旋转了一圈。  
“——like sugar and spice.”  
维吉尔略微向前一步靠近但丁的同时略微举起前臂，双手虚握着拳头已腰部带动着胸部与肩头跟随着小号的活泼音符摇摆着，脚下的动作与但丁之前的舞步如出一辙却又带上了一丝从容的优雅。但丁钉在他身上的目光已经由惊讶变成了带着称赞的笑意，他看着但丁鼓了鼓腮帮，发出了一声笑后抬起一只手搭在维吉尔深蓝色的衬衫肩头，手指随着跳跃的音符在维吉尔肩头按着看不见的琴键，胯部略微向前挺动一下后伴着维吉尔的晃动一起摇摆。维吉尔没有拒绝这一次的接近，他将双手放到胞弟精瘦的腰侧，隔着一层布料感受着手下的肌肉运动着，他甚至允许了但丁将手指插入他后脑勺的发丝中，弄乱了他一丝不苟的发型。距离越靠越近，维吉尔能闻到但丁身上似乎真的散发出了歌词内那种香料所带出的异域香气，带着飘渺的热情，忽近忽远.....  
引诱人尝试将他一把抓住，放入镂空的熏香球中。  
“——When i hold you in my arms”  
沙哑的男声突然升高，维吉尔眯了眯眼，重心转至左脚后脚跟，搂着但丁腰的双手收紧一瞬带着他一同转身，顺势用右脚轻挡了自己双生的后脚跟。但丁忍不住了，他感觉到了维吉尔的小动作，就这一次吧，他笑出声松开环绕着维吉尔肩头的手，向侧面倒下将自己安心的交给维吉尔来带动。  
“——I know i can do wrong.”  
维吉尔左手揽住但丁的腰，右手托着但丁左手手腕举高，随后略微弯下腰侧头将自己的吻落在了但丁左手手腕内侧跳动的脉搏处。

“维吉啊维吉，成年人享乐的夜晚现在才开始呢。”  
维吉尔直起身，将笑着的但丁拉起来，嘴角也带着弧度，随后换成他顺着但丁的牵引来到了事务所一角的旧吧台。  
确实，夜晚才刚刚开始。


	2. 鲨鱼抱枕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔鲨鲨——

“Fxck you——！！！”  
一声怒骂在佛杜那的一家孤儿院的房间内传了出来，不多时一阵慌乱的脚步声出现在了房间门口。姬莉叶和妮可一脸紧张的敲开了尼禄的房门，以为再次打开房门的时候又会看到什么血淋淋的场景，上次的噩梦还没消除，她们可不想在体验第二次。  
“尼禄！你还好吗！？”  
“天哪你这次又哪里受......你在搞什么？”  
妮可看着躺在床上的尼禄直挺挺举起自己的右手朝向天花板，标准坚挺的竖起了一根中指的样子挑起了眉头。  
尼禄慢慢的收回手，啪的一下捂住了自己的眼睛。  
“我看到了维吉尔。”  
“......啊？”  
“那是，妈的，好多，好多的维吉尔。”  
“......？？？”

当尼禄打开门的时候看到事务所沙发上躺着一只目测有一米多长的鲨鱼玩偶时，不自觉的吧已经迈进去的左脚慢慢的抽门口收了回来，他后退了一步，又后退了一步仰头看了看红砖墙上用霓虹灯灯管凹出的店门招牌。花体英文字体在昏暗的午后小巷里散发着属于但丁会选择的那种瞩目红色，尼禄花了比平时多几秒的时间来确定这确实是但丁的事务所之后，才再一次扭开事务所的门踩了进去。

“嘿，但丁——？”  
那个熟悉的身影并没有出现在他应该懒洋洋待着的地方。一楼那个办公桌后并没有那个穿着领口仅仅纽扣扭了一颗的舒适衬衣，并将长腿搁在桌子上向后仰着，并翘着椅子脸上盖着兔女郎杂志的传奇恶魔猎人。整个事务所安静的让尼禄甚至有些怀疑是不是出现了什么意外，他没有感觉到任何带有威胁的魔力存在，但不代表他不会紧绷神经。他侧身握紧了湛蓝玫瑰，慢慢的开始搜查整个事务所。  
事务所确实出现了很多不正常的现象。  
首先，就是那个让尼禄起疑的鲨鱼玩偶。他看着白白肚子趴在沙发上的鲨鱼玩偶以及旁边散落着的一些酒瓶眯了眯眼。酒瓶，但丁的事务所里最不缺的就是酒瓶，他的叔叔甚至平时仗着自己喝不醉而以酒代水。尼禄一直绝这可不是什么好行为，但比较之前现在事务所里的酒瓶已经减少了不少，也许是维吉尔的回来帮了忙？他想到这里努了努嘴，用手指戳了戳那个鲨鱼玩偶，柔软的棉花在指尖下凹下又弹回来，尼禄来回戳了两三次，无意中对上了因为他的行为而略微凹下的鲨鱼玩偶半圆形的眼睛。猛然间他似乎觉得这个鲨鱼玩偶瞪着他的样子让他想起了自己那个混蛋老爹。  
“嘶——！”  
尼禄为自己的想象倒吸了一口凉气，本来戳着的手也类似触电一般收了回来。他站在沙发边低头看着被戳着略微翻过肚皮的玩偶，想着但丁可能靠着他或者抱着他窝在沙发上喝着酒，尼禄眯着眼睛挑起眉头露出了一个微妙的表情，愣了几秒后他用力的晃了晃脑袋，向着楼梯方向慢慢探索。  
“......操，但丁最近是，喜欢上动物世界了吗？”  
这个事务所！他妈的！果然不正常！  
桌子上原来放着子弹的地方有着一个小型的鲨鱼玩偶，用粗毛线钩织而成的小家伙就这样躺在桌子上露出几颗尖牙，楼梯旁的墙上挂着一个鲨鱼形状的钥匙扣，但丁的椅子上居然还多了一个靠枕，依旧是鲨鱼形状的。但依旧他没有找到但丁，甚至连维吉尔都没有看到，他连浴室都去找了——当然进去前敲门了，避免尴尬，那两个大男人连半个影子都没有让尼禄看到。他一脚踩上了楼梯，发出了嘎吱一声响在事务所中回荡，但直到安静尼禄也没看到二楼有人探出半个脑袋来欢迎他。  
“这太不正常了，到底怎么回事。”  
尼禄扒拉了下头发，踩上了通往二楼的楼梯。

站在可能是但丁卧室的房间门口，尼禄没有贸然直接闯入。他能感觉到但丁那股魔力在房间内部，很平静也很温暖。要不要打扰自己叔叔的午睡成了尼禄面临的一个难题，大男孩站在门前重重的叹了口气，他还是需要确认一下他好不容易找回来的两个亲人的人生安全——尽管他们强的不像话。  
“但丁，我进来了。”  
尼禄尽量放轻自己的动作，缓慢的推开了半掩着的房门。  
昏暗的房间并不影响尼禄的视线，他略微扩散的竖瞳很轻易的看清了有些混乱的房间。房间比他想象中的还要混乱一些，被单，衣物，几本书散落在地板上，卧室的地板上甚至还有几个被锐器戳出来的破洞。尼禄小心的绕过这些之后抬眼看向房间内的那张大床，BINGO，目标确认。他的叔叔，传奇恶魔猎人，令恶魔闻风丧胆的但丁，正抱着一个甚至还比他大上一点的鲨鱼玩偶在床上安稳的睡着。  
怎么，又是，一个，鲨鱼，玩偶！？  
尼禄站在床边露出了有些震惊的表情看着被背对着自己侧睡着的但丁。但丁的睡眠质量并不好，或者是因为他体内的恶魔力量形成了一个天然的警报，一旦有什么靠近就会让他瞬间转醒并变成那个嘴角上扬猎杀恶魔的存在。但看着面前就算自己已经走进卧室都没有醒来的但丁，说实话尼禄还有一些欣慰，他的叔叔很安稳的睡在那里，半张脸埋在鲨鱼玩偶靛青色的背部，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏，银色的额发散落在脸颊上，遮掩住了他满足的睡脸。  
但很快尼禄的欣慰便被好奇压了下去。他的视线看着但丁紧紧抱着的那个巨大鲨鱼玩偶，尼禄真的非常，非常，非常的好奇，仅仅是一个鲨鱼玩偶为什么能让但丁睡得像姬莉叶和他的孤儿院里一定要抱着自己心爱的玩具兔才能入睡的孩子。当然，尼禄长大了，平时的凶狠不代表他没有捉弄人的心思。他抿紧嘴角压抑着笑意，从口袋里掏出手机，再三确认没有闪光灯之后对着但丁抱着玩偶的背影拍了一张。看着屏幕上弓着身睡得像个婴儿的但丁，尼禄捂着嘴没让自己笑出声，随后注意着脚步慢慢的挪到了但丁面朝的方向，没错，他还想拍一张正面留着以后在圣诞节或者跨年的时候和但丁好好讨论一下。  
他努力不让自己笑出来的在但丁正面举起了手机，正准备按下拍摄时，透过摄像头，他看到了那个鲨鱼玩偶大张着的嘴里，维吉尔那一双锐利的眼睛正死死的盯着他，用布料做成的鲨鱼尖牙软趴趴的垂在维吉尔的额头上，产生的阴影让那双直勾勾看着他的眼睛愈发充满杀气。尼禄瞬间明白了卧室里的混乱到底是怎么回事，他僵硬的将手机放下，动作迟缓的就像是机器人手肘里的齿轮生锈了一样。他不知道现在自己的表情到底怎么样，但唯一有一点能知道的就是他背后已经凝聚起来的幻影剑。  
“照片，删掉。”  
躺在鲨鱼睡袋里的维吉尔放轻了音量，但声音里却像掺了冰渣。

尼禄后面怎么回去的他也不太清楚。  
但当他回到孤儿院的时候他看到姬莉叶正陪着孩子们在看海O总动员，尼禄抱着自己的马克杯看向电视屏幕的时候正好看到了那三只笑得露出牙齿的鲨鱼。  
“噗——咳，咳咳！！！”  
在姬莉叶的关心中他手忙脚乱的用手抹着呛出来的水摆了摆手，转头钻回了自己的房间，把自己摔在了床上。  
尼禄，今天决定早睡，睡醒了之后又重新是一条好汉！

他知道自己是做梦，尼禄想，毕竟他不能在水中呼吸就像在陆地上一样。  
他漂浮在深蓝色的水中，也许是湖，又或许是海，他不确定。随后他远远的看到有个阴影在向他游来，那个身影越来越大，越来越靠近，有着背鳍，偏灰色的皮肤......  
“操，怎么又是鲨鱼。”  
尼禄骂了一句。  
谁知道鲨鱼张开嘴，回应了他。  
“照片，你删掉了吗。”  
“嘶——！！！”  
尼禄看着鲨鱼张开的嘴里露出了他那位父亲的锐利眼神时，整个人都不好了。他倒吸了口凉气，转头想要游走，却看到周围已经围绕了数条鲨鱼，随后他们张开了嘴。

“Fxck you——！！！”  
尼禄的骂声回荡在佛杜那上空，余音袅袅。


	3. 佳人成双

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是姐妹就要亲密贴在一起(ง •̀_•́)ง

事务所门从外面打开，托自己半人半魔的血统所带来的敏锐嗅觉，维吉尔首先就闻到了一股淡淡的酒气。这是水果发酵后酿制而成的酒香，却又和但丁平时在事务所内喝着的红酒有些许不同。  
门口的人影倚着门框，影子在她身后拖出一个蔓妙的黑色裙摆，似乎是笑了声，来自异域的果香从来人的唇间飘出，维吉尔捏着书页的手指捻了捻页角将把那段文字阅读起了第三遍。一声叹息从门口传来，门口的人终于抬腿踩进了事务所，高跟鞋的鞋跟与木质地板的接触发出清脆的响声。维吉尔能听到那件她亲自为自己的胞妹穿上的黑色低胸长裙随着她弯下腰身的摩擦间发出的低声吟唱。今晚的月色很好，阿尔忒弥斯的爱意正巧洒在那位佳人的身上宛如为她披上薄纱。她曲起膝盖褪下一只艳红的高跟鞋，较细的鞋跟让她的脚后跟泛起一片桃红，先是脚趾，随后的前脚掌，那个就算年纪已经不小却依旧保留着些许俏皮的女士踮着脚小小的跳进了事务所，顺势她翘起另外一只脚手指轻轻勾下了另一只高跟鞋，最后她抬手将它们丢向了门旁的角落，那里上周刚刚重新购置了一个鞋柜。  
"维吉——"  
随着暖橙色的光笼罩在事务所的客厅里，维吉尔身旁的沙发向下沉了沉，她向下的视线里出现了但丁的身影。她专属的红色外套被她小步靠近时脱下抛在了沙发旁边的地上，无袖的黑色礼服裙流淌在她的身上，她却丝毫不在意身上这件价格不菲的裙装会褶皱成什么样，只是跪在沙发上用手指轻轻触碰了下自己姐姐的脸颊后直接躺倒在了沙发上，随后向上拱了拱，让自己的脑袋钻进维吉尔扶着书的手臂间隙内。  
“维吉——”  
但丁又一次拖长了音叫了声维吉尔的名字，带着酒精作用下特别的粘稠。维吉尔的手指又捻了捻书页，随后她抬起手捂住了但丁的眼睛，在对方并不剧烈的玩闹中将书本加上书签合上放在了一旁。  
“你喝多了。”  
“才没有，至少比宁愿灯也不开窝在事务所里看书的你要来的清醒。"  
“只有醉鬼会为自己的醉酒而辩解。”  
但丁笑了声，那是樱桃白兰地的甜美气息，维吉尔半垂着眼看着脸上浮现着一层绯红的胞妹露出懒懒的笑容，眼角由时间的亲吻留下的淡淡痕迹聚起如同花开。她任但丁抬起手摩挲着将她今天盘起的头发解开，长发散落，发梢散落在但丁露出的脖颈上引的她又笑了几声，随后修长的手指贴着头皮钻入发丝之间指引着维吉尔俯下身去靠近她。维吉尔没有拒绝，她配合低下头感受着但丁抬起手臂环住她的脖子然后挺起自己的上半身，鼻子里发出了一声轻哼，她嘟了嘟嘴在自己姐姐的气息包裹下和幼年时期一样向她努力讨要一个草莓软糖一般的亲吻。  
“你确实醉了。”  
维吉尔的眼神从但丁水润的唇上移开，看着那对竖瞳略微扩散的冰蓝色眼睛。  
但丁这次没有反驳回去，她闭上眼抬头将还带着酒香的嘴唇落在了维吉尔的唇角，伸出温热的舌尖舔了舔那一处之后环抱着维吉尔的肩开始向上蹭去。  
啪的一声，但丁的行动顿时僵住了，她侧头看向维吉尔的脸略微皱起眉头露出了一个不太理解的表情。然而维吉尔之后将手重新放到刚刚打上去的地方，用手心揉了揉由于高开叉而露出的大腿部位，她仰起头凑近张嘴在但丁的鼻尖上咬了一口。  
“嘿，维吉尔！”  
但丁撑起身体抱怨了一声，尾音摇曳着向上。环着自己姐姐的手臂没有收回，另一只手并不在意礼节的将黑色长裙卷起跨坐到了维吉尔的腿上，柔软的大腿挤压着维吉尔被皮裤包裹的长腿，略凉的触感让但丁轻叹了一声，手指顺着姐姐的脸颊，滑过脖子然后摸索到丝绸衬衣上的扣子向下解开了几个之后向前塌下腰将自己胸前的露出与维吉尔的胸前贴在一起。都不小的胸部挤压在一起暖橙的灯光撒在其上形成温柔的阴影。温柔这个词在这对姐妹之间早年出现的机会屈指可数，炙热的火焰与坚锐的冰块，在那个雨夜她们刀剑相向，互不相让，让疼痛切断了她们之间的纽带，等到终于能够迈出解开心结的那一步从魔界一同回到现实社会时已经花费了几十年的光阴。也许现在这样的动作并不适合两个已经年近四十的优雅女士身上，但这个空间内她们仅仅拥有彼此，这又有什么关系呢？但丁将自身的热度传给维吉尔，她用鼻尖拱开维吉尔散落在耳朵旁边的长发，轻轻哼着小曲一边用嘴唇贴上姐姐的耳廓，她跪在沙发上的双脚小幅度晃动着。过了一会她撑起身双腿夹紧了维吉尔的腿稳住身形，略弯腰不知道从沙发那边的阴影里捞出了一瓶红酒。轻轻的拔掉木塞，她仰头让紫红色的酒液顺着细长的瓶口滑入口中。  
“你还没有喝够？”  
但丁带着微笑又一次塌下腰，她紧紧贴着维吉尔让自己优美的腰线显露出来。维吉尔不得不承认，她的妹妹就像是一把做工精良的剑，亦刚亦柔，她只会盯着但丁，唯一能破坏她的也只有自己。她略微抬头，含住水润的双唇伸出舌尖舔过带着葡萄香气的唇缝，贝齿轻启，她只是稍加邀请她的妹妹便随她而来。维吉尔侧头鼻尖滑过但丁的鼻尖，放在妹妹身后的手指顺着脊背慢慢向上滑动着，同但丁一样将手指插入了银色的发丝之间，指腹轻轻按压头皮，她张开嘴饮下带着但丁气息的美酒，舌尖探入怀中人的口中，划过上颚，掠过臼齿，随后以自己的风格果断控制住了捣乱的舌尖带着它纠缠，随后带着它离开安乐处，用自己的牙齿轻轻的咬了一口才舍得松开它。  
带着葡萄酒淡粉色的唾液在两人分开的唇齿间扯出一道弧线，但丁张嘴刚想要说什么维吉尔却直接凑近舔去那抹弧度。但丁垂眼看着她的姐姐同样半垂着眼近乎是带着虔诚一般用舌尖扫过她略微张开的嘴唇，银白色的睫毛像是冬天的雪花停留在那双漂亮的眸上。维吉尔眨了眨眼，但丁能感觉到睫毛尖端扫在自己脸颊上的触感。  
“哈啊......！”  
在目光触及维吉尔略微蹙起的眉头时，但丁没忍住全身轻颤了一下，手指收紧抓了下维吉尔的长发，雪白的腿再度贴着姐姐的腿夹紧了一下。但丁舍不得从维吉尔身上挪开视线，她看着维吉尔将亲吻落在自己的嘴角，下唇，下巴，随后来到仰起的脖颈，停留在但丁因侧头而突出的那根筋脉上，花瓣一样的吻让她不禁为此稍稍缩肩发出含糊的轻笑声，抓着长发的双手也滑到维吉尔的肩头将丝绸衬衫剥开，顺着维吉尔圆润的肩头滑落露出被灯光营造的无比精致的锁骨。但丁承认她享受与维吉尔这样的亲密无间，她的面前是阿佛洛忒狄，同样她有自信确信维吉尔也是如此认为，这种爱意令她比身体上的接触更加满足，想到这但丁侧过头贴着维吉尔的耳廓张嘴咬了一下姐姐的耳尖，在她耳边发出一声轻喘，随后但丁听到了维吉尔贴着她的锁骨凹陷处发出一声喘息，炙热的呼吸拂过皮肤，两具紧紧贴近的身体都轻轻颤抖了一下，腿间隐约传来的湿润告诉着两位最真实的感受。


End file.
